Change the Channel
Plot One day, the gang is watching Sumo Slammers on TV. (Nick): Why is Ishiyama so fat? I mean, does he eat potato chips when he isn't fighting anyone? (Ulti): ... (Reo): ... (Nick): ... (Toon): C-C-Copyright! (Ulti): He's right. The Sumo Slammers episode ends. (Iron): Let's see what else is on. He grabs the remote and flicks through channels which show Ratman, a cooking documentary, and an educational children's show. He stops flicking at a shampoo commercial. (Nick): Are you serious? (Iron): What? (Nick): Give me that! He grabs the remote and switches the channel to an action movie. (Iron): Hey! I was watching first! (Nick): Nukers, Watchers; Losers, Weepers. (Reo): He's got a point. Nick shows funny faces at Iron. (Toon): Nick, why are we watching this action movie? (Nick): Are you kidding me? This is The Defenders movie. (Reo): Yeah, it's when Captain United States, Bullseye, White Widow, Iron Dan, Lhor, Bulk and Rick Fury unite to form a team and they must protect the world from Moki. (Iron): What is he saying? (Ulti): Don't know. (Iron): Anyway, it's my turn to watch! He snatches the remote from Nick and switches the channel to one with another shampoo commercial. (Nick): What's with you and shampoos? (Iron): Problem? (Nick, snatching the remote): Pretty much. He switches it back to the action movie. Iron holds on to it. (Nick): Oh. So you wanna try me, huh? They both keep pressing buttons on the remote. (Ulti): Guys? The TV switches off. (Nick): Argh! He walks towards the TV and kicks it. Sparks of energy emerge from it and engulfs the five. (Ulti): Where are we? (Toon): This seems familiar. (Reo): Of course it does. This is the theme song of Irregular Show. (Iron): Right. The one with Lordecai and Bigby. (Reo): This is all Nick's fault. (Nick): HOW IS IT MY FAULT? (Reo): You kicked it. (Nick): I didn't kick it! Everyone stares at him. (Nick: Okay, maybe I did, but how is that my fault? (Ulti): Please, guys. We should stop arguing and start thinking. (Iron): About how Nick is guilty? (Ulti): First, who has the remote? Everyone looks at each other. (Iron): Maybe...? (Toon): Maybe...? (Iron) If we run further, then we might reach another channel. They run further and enter a portal, instantantly travelling to another channel with a teenager seemingly talking to himself. (Nick): Isn't Hed's Declassified Home Survival Tips playing now? (Reo): Looks like it. They emerge from where they are, and people notice. (Ulti): H-Hi, guys. Would you mind telling us where we are? (Boy): Who are you dudes? (Toon): They're on to us! Run! He runs off. (Iron): What's up with him? (Reo): I don't know. Run! (Nick, high-pitched): No! They run after Toon, and enter another channel. (Toon): Now where are we? Reo recognizes their surroundings. (Reo): This is it! It's The Defenders! We're in the movie! (Ulti): Yay! (Iron): I hate this movie! Iron sees Iron Dan drinking shampoo. (Iron): I mean 'I love this movie!' (Toon): I have seen this part, this is when Lhor....I can't remember, but this is a deadly part for sure. (Nick): As I was saying, RUN TO ANOTHER CHANNEL! A blast from Lhor's pickaxe shoots from the sky and hits the five, separating them by teleporting them to different channels. Ulti and Toon reach a channel where they see a small shed in a suburban frontyard. (Toon): Hey, this is Thineas and Lerb: Project Darvel. (Ulti): This is a nice episode. Major Events Characters *Ulti *Toon *Reo *Nick *Iron Trivia *The Defenders is a parody of The Avengers. **Captain United States is a parody of Captain America. **Bullseye is a parody of Hawkeye. **White Widow is a parody of Black Widow. **Iron Dan is a parody of Iron Man. **Lhor is a parody of Thor. ***Instead of having a hammer, Lhor has a pickaxe. **Bulk is a parody of Hulk. **Rick Fury is a parody of Nick Fury. **Moki is a parody of Loki. *Irregular Show is a parody of Regular Show. **Lordecai is a parody of Mordecai. **Bigby is a parody of Rigby. *Hed's Declassified Home Survival Tips is a parody of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *Thineas and Lerb: Project Carvel is a parody of Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. Category:Episodes